


Make it One to Remember

by Grandma_Wolf



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, here; nothing, that's a thing in here though, this is mostly fluff, this is not my expertise at all, usually I at least make some small bit of conflict, whoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grandma_Wolf/pseuds/Grandma_Wolf
Summary: Short Drabble/Tumblr Request:All he wanted to do was help out with a children's birthday party. Simple enough; nothing too haphazard about it. So, what's with the dresses? And glitter? And tiaras? And...





	Make it One to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a really short drabble written in response to another request over on tumblr. Not much else to explain here that wasn't in the summary or in the actual piece itself. I toyed around with the original quote though, if that's okay anon. 
> 
> Prompt is underlined, as per usual.

* * *

 

Itachi let himself into his fiance's condo that Sunday afternoon. He knew that Kisame was going to be busy trying to keep a houseful of sugar-high toddlers and youngsters occupied, so he kept a low profile. Despite the two large presents he was carrying in.

He quickly decided to take advantage of the children's attention being captivated by Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson singing about how vain he was on the TV in the main room. Itachi let himself into the kitchen and closed the door behind him. “How has it been so far?” He asked, already knowing that Kisame was trying to put the finishing touches on the cake he had made for the party.

“You know, all things considered,” Kisame replied, “Pretty good. Samehada's thankfully pretty easy to keep satisfied. Just want today to be good for him, ya know?”

Itachi knew full well. The birthday boy had been through a lot: shuffled through Kisame's relatives like an awkward heirloom, never having much in the way of an actual home. Which is why Kisame was trying to adopt the boy as his own, though the adoption process was being dragged out unfairly long for some ungodly reason.

But, Itachi had to admit, it would be nice: picking Samehada up from school, coming home and waiting for Kisame to finish up at the military base and come home.

Being a family.

Itachi turned around after he set the presents down, “Here, let me he-- What the _hell_?!” He choked out the last few words, eyes going comically wide.

The sparkling green fabric draped over the six foot frame of his big bad Marine fiance was a shock already. But the wig and the haphazard makeup job... the sparkling tiara... Oh God, he even had gloves. At that point, all Itachi could do... was struggle to get the words out,

"Why are you dressed like a hooker in our kitchen?"

Kisame scoffed, finishing up the last shark on the birthday cake, "I--you know...” He shook his head, “It's a long story, okay?"

Itachi looked Kisame up and down once more. “Okay, one,” He held up a finger, “That wig is _awful_. Two, you may as well get to talking.”

Kisame groaned and pulled the black wig off, combing his fingers through his short, cobalt hair. “Okay, so you know how I've been trying to make this party as perfect as possible for Samehada?”

Itachi nodded. Was this man wearing heels?

“So I had gotten _everything_ ready: food, cake, activities, the movie, the gifts – which, I thank you for helping out with that babe.” He leaned over and pecked Itachi on the cheek, “The last thing, and the thing that I didn't think would ever be a problem, was the entertainers!”

Itachi wondered if Kisame was wearing matching underwear underneath the dress.

“I had reserved two costume actors for today _three weeks_ ago!” Kisame gritted out, “But do you know how shit my luck is?! Today, when I went to go drop off the payment, who do I see but my ex from high school! And, wouldn't you know it? They're _still_ bitter at me dumping them after prom!”

“So...” Itachi rolled his hand, gesturing for Kisame to go on.

“So! They gave me back my deposit and told me to never come back, leaving me up Shit-Creek with no paddle! Thank _God_ that Sasori had some costumes left over from his last stage-show but, yeah, I'm going to be stuck cleaning glitter out of my ass for a week!”

Itachi coughed. The idea of that tight ass covered in glitter like a high-end stripper was... he _really_ did not need these sorts of thoughts when he had a children's birthday party to oversee.

“Actually...” Kisame cleared his throat and replaced the wig and tiara on his head. “I was wondering if you could... You know, do me a favor?”

Itachi didn't like the sound of 'favor' as it was coming out of Kisame's mouth. But he let the other man continue.

“Well, you see, Samehada has _two_ favorite Disney princesses who were supposed to come today. Of course, _I'm_ dressed as Tiana, but...” He turned around and took something out of a bag, turning back around to show Itachi the sparkling pink replica of a Chinese traditional dress, “I _kind of_ need someone to wear --”

Itachi held up a lone hand: his preferred signal for Kisame to 'shut up for a second'. “Kisame, I love you. But there is _no way_ in _hell_ that I am going to put on that dress and --”

* * *

 

Itachi's face was comical in how much it wanted to form a grimace while still trying to show _something_ akin to a smile. But could you blame him? Really? With a sickening amount of foundation, eyeliner and blush caked onto his face. Not to mention the 'gold' hairpin holding his hair up in an ornate bun. He glanced at the clock on the wall, a groan leaving him as he saw that there were still four more hours of party time left.

A sudden weight on Itachi's lap had him coughing out and looking down with fury in his eyes... But the sight of Samehada's overjoyed face, the little boy wearing a princess dress of his own, was enough to melt the Polar ice caps.

More than they already were.

“Tell us how you saved China!” Another child shouted out, more of them crowding Itachi while Kisame took the opportunity to get put some sodas in the ice-packed cooler. Itachi sighed before putting on his best smile (which, really, was just the one that didn't look one-hundred percent murderous).

“Well...” He kept his voice soft because there was no way in hell that he was attempting a falsetto today, “I had to train long and hard to get ready to defeat the Huns...”

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did say it was short. Oh well, just a bit of fluff. Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> -Grandma


End file.
